Hurt
by hotsehon
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Tubuh ini akan musnah pada waktunya. Apapun yang terlihat oleh mata, akan tiada. Tapi tidak untuk cinta. "Cinta tidak bisa dilihat, cukup dirasakan. Jadi, kalau sekarang menangis, berarti kamu mencintai fisikku. Kalau kamu mencintai hatiku, aku akan kekal bersama mu" KAIHUN/GS/REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

" **HURT"**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin (boy)**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl )**

 **Wu Yifan ( boy )**

 **Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Hurt**

 **KAIHUN, HUNKAI**

 **WARNING GS !**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

 **REMAKE NOVEL HURT BY HERI PUTRA.**

Tubuh ini akan musnah pada waktunya. Apapun yang terlihat oleh mata, akan tiada. Tapi tidak untuk cinta. "Cinta tidak bisa dilihat, cukup dirasakan. Jadi, kalau sekarang menangis, berarti kamu mencintai fisikku. Kalau kamu mencintai hatiku, aku akan kekal bersama mu" Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia ? adakah cara lain untuk aku bisa mencicipi cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?


	2. Chapter 2

" **HURT"**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin (boy)**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl )**

 **Wu Yifan ( boy )**

 **Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Hurt**

 **KAIHUN, HUNKAI**

 **WARNING GS !**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

 **REMAKE NOVEL HURT BY HERI PUTRA.**

 _PROLOG_

Kenyamanan tidur sehun dibangunkan oleh kegaduhan tetes demi tetes bising air hujan yang meronta ganas diatap kamar. Itu airtinya, Sehun harus segera bangun dari peristirahatan delapan jamnya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang di selimuti hawa dingin.

"hoam"

direntangkan kedua tangannya dan ditaruh kedua telapak kaki diatas lantai. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali membuka jendela kamarnya,

tapi ia urungkan, karena takut hawa dingin akan menguasai kamarnya.

Matanya mulai terfokus pada sebuah pohon tinggi dan rindang. Ya, menikmati drama hujan pagi ini. Sehun mengangkat sedikit kepada dan mulai terhanyut oleh drama hujan sedcara audio visual. Senyumnya mengembang sebagai rasa syukur bahwa Tuhan masih memberikan keindahan ini.

"pagi yang indah" lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh sehun adalah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya mungkin itulah yang membentuk karakternya menjadi anak manja. Namun kemanjaaannya itu tidak pernah ia perlihatkan didepan ibunya yang bekerja keras sendirid untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Alasannya, karena tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya.

Sifat asli manjanya sendiri bisa terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berbicara. Suaranya terdengar lembut manja. Raut wajahnya seperti memelas saaat berbicara. Ditambah gerakan lemah lembut tubuhnya, menggemaskan memang.

Sehun tak perlu menjadi gadis cantik yang sudah _mainstream._ ia sudah sangat percaya diri dengan rambut panjang terurai, kulit putih pucat yang bersih, bibir merah yang tipis, mata yang sayu, dan tinggi badan tak lebih dari 170cm.

Hujan perlahan membawanya kedalam ingatan yang indah. Terlintas sosok wajah seorang pria yang akhir –akhir ini kerap muncul dalam mimpinya.

Khas yang tergambar pada pria ini adalah alisnya yang tebal, kulit tan nya yang membuat nya semakin seksi dan rona merah di dibibirnya dan perawakannya tinggi tegap sehingga menambah kesempurnaan diriya.

Sayang sekali sehun belum mengetahui nama dari pria itu. Cuma sekilas saja ia temui. Ya, tepat satu minggu yang lalu.

Saat upacara bendera berlangsung. Ketika itu, Sehun berada pada barisan paling depan, memerhatikan murid-murid yang berdiri dibelakang tiang bendera. Murid-murid itu berdiri disana karena tidak memakai atribut lengkap dan telat masuk.

Diantara murid-murid yang sedang berdiri disana, Sehun memerhatikan seorang pria berwajah tampan tak menganakan topi sekolah. Pria itu sangat asing bagi Sehun, kala itu.

Aneh. Semakin dalam menatap, semakin bergetar hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sejak saat itu, wajah dan perawakan pria itu selalu menempel di dalam pikirannya. Hingga ke dalam mimpi berkali-kali.

Cukup lama ia melamunkan sosok pria yang sering melanda pikirannya. Setelah itu, ia segera mengarahkan pandangan kearah jam dinding kamar.

Tidak terasa sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Saat nya ia bergegas menyiapkan diri berangkat ke sekolah.

Dengan sigap, Sehun pergi menuju pintu kamar untuk mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar. Dituruni tangga rumah satu persatu. Kamar mandi terletak tak jauh dari dapur.

Seperti biasa, di dapur Sehun selalu melihat ibunya membuatkan sarapan. Wajah ibunya tak jauh dengan wajahnya.

"pagi, Ma! Buat nasi goreng sosis metega kesukaanku, ya?" sapa Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan kiri ibunya.

"pagi, putri kecil. Kalo malam hari menjelma menjadi seorang putri. Tapi, pagi harinya berubah menjadi seekor singa." Sambut ibunya dengan candaan.

"ih, mama gitu, ah." Raut wajah Sehun cemberut manja.

"udah sana, kamu mandi dulu , nanti telat lagi."

"iya" jawab Sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun hidup berdua dengan ibunya, tanpa ada sosok pria kuat yang jadi pelindung keluarga. Ayahnya, telah tiada. Ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika pulang dari kantor. Usia Sehun kurang lebih satu tahun ketika itu. Ironis.

Sehun sudah rapi mengenakan sragam putih abu-abu. Tas sekolah yang telah kenyang menelan buku-buku tebal, sudah tergantung dipunggunya. Plus, telapak kakinya telah dibuat oleh kaus kaki putih dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Satu hal yang tidak boleh terlewati dari rutinitas pagi itu adalah menyantap sarapan pagi buatan ibunya. Sehun pun menuju ruang makan dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan. Ibunya sudah ada disana dan membuka percakapan kecil saat memulai sarapan.

"gimana nasi gorengnya? Enak? Sama seperti biasannya, kan? Mama baru ingat kalau tadi, mama lupa kasih garam." Kata ibunya sambil menyuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"enak kok, Ma. Mau kurang garam, kurang gula, kalau mama yang masak, pasti enak."

"yasudah, buruan makannya, nanti kamu telat,loh."

"siap, Ma.'' Kata Sehun dengan mulut yang masih terjejal nasi goreng.

"Hun, kalau memang Mama masih di berikan kekuatan untuk menggerakan kedua tangan ini, setiap hari Mama akan selalu buatin nasi goreng kesukaan kamu."

"makasih ya, Ma." Tangan Sehun menjamahd dan meremas manja jemari ibunya.

"iya asal kamu nggak bosen aja makan nasi goreng setiap pagi."

"iya sih. Tapi nggak setiap hari juga dong ma. Sesempatnya Mama aja." Sehun menyuap satu sendok terakhir nasi gorengnya.

Selesai sarapan, Sehun melangkah cepat keluar rumah, menyusul ibunya yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil. Di dalam mobil, Sehun menyadarkan kepalanya ke jendela moil. Lalu, melepaskan pandangannya keluar jendela yang dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir air hujan. Drama hujan masih belum berakhir. Ia ingin menikmatinya kembali. Seketika, datang sesuatu yang indah mengetuk pintu otaknya dan memaksa untuk masuk.

Ya, bayangan pria yang Sehun pikirkan beberapa saat lalu, kini terlintas kembali. Wajah, mata, bibir, alis dan rambutnya terus memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?


	3. Chapter 3

" **HURT"**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin (boy)**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl )**

 **Wu Yifan ( boy )**

 **Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Hurt**

 **KAIHUN/ KRISHUN**

 **WARNING GS !**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

 **REMAKE NOVEL HURT BY HERI PUTRA**

Prev caphter :

"astaga, tadi kan dia manggil pria ganteng ini dan sebuatan jongin. Berarti nama pria manis ini, Ngin. Tapi ngin apa ? angin? Atau ngin apa, sih ah atau langsung kenalan aja sama dia? Ngggak! Nggak! Nggak mungkin Sehun" ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menjadi semakin penasaran. Benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa nama pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada ide gila dari mana menembus di ubun-ubun Sehun hingga sampai ke otak.

Chapter 3:

"astaga! Ya Tuhan! Gue kan bisa tau namanya dari ... " sehun terkaget hebat, sambil perlahan menggerakan kepala ke kiri. Mencoba memokuskan dad bagian kanan pria itu yang terdapat name tag.

Sambil mencuri-curi padnang, Sehun serius memerhatikan huruf demi huruf yang tersusun rapi di name tag pria itu.

"Jjjj-ooo-nggg-iin. Jo-ngin. JONGINNN!"

Tanpa sadar, ketika terbaca jelas nama itu, Sehun teriak. Cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh seisi meja. Sontak, teman-teman pria itu, begitupun dengan Kris, melihat ke arah Sehun. Raut wajah mereka tampak kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba " ya, maaf. Tadi kamu manggil aku, ya?"

Pipi Sehun makin merona. Jantung Sehun seperti mau keluar dari sarangnya. Entah angin busuk ap[a yang membuat Sehun bisa melakukan hal demikian gila.

"hei, kamu tadi manggil aku, ya?" kata pria itu.

"ng-nggak kok. Gue nnggak manggil elo, kok!"

"oh gitu ya, tapi tadi kamu nyebut jongin, kan? Itu namaku."

Sehun beripikir kera kembali hingga keluar titik-titik keringat dari pori-pori wajahnya. Deras sekali.

"oj, em... ta-tadi itu gue aan-anu. Tadi itu, gue nggak sengaja nyebut nama sepupu gue. Heh iya, sepupu."

'gue spontan nyebut nama dia, soalnya tiba-tiba gue teringat sama dia. Gue kelupaan kasih tau dia untuk ngasih makan ikan peliharaan di rumah! Iya, itu, kasih makan ikan! Hehehe..."

"oh gitu. Aku kira tadi kamu manggil aku. Maaf ya."

"hah. I-iya. Nama elo jongin juga ya? Hehehe..."

Sekarang, Sehun tau kalu nama pria mansi ini adalah Jongin. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"iya. Nama aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kalau kamu siapa?." Jongin bertanya kembali pada Sehun.

"hah. Gue Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"ooo Oh Sehun, salam kenal ya."

"iya. Sama-sama, Jong-in."

Hasrat Sehun melompat jauh tinggi ke puncak Everest ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di sana. Sebeb, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mendengar suara keras kebahagiaannya.

Ya, itu sama seperti berteriak di dlam hati. Yang mendengar hanyalah Tuhan. Tuhan yang memberikan perasaan bahagia itu kepadanya. Dan kepada Tuhan, Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Ras bahagia hati ini ternyata berhasul mengacuhkan soto dan Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

"hun, kok makanannmu dianggurin git. Elo nggak lagi sakit kan?" tanya Kris dengan wajah kebingungan.

"nggak. Gue baik-baik aja kok! Nggak tau nih tiba-tiba gue jadi kenyang gini, Le."

"lah kok bisa gitu."

"nggak tau nih."

"oh iya, tadi gue sempet lihat pipi lo merah gitu. Kayakorang abis digombalin."

"ah, masa sih? Mata elo aja kali yang bermasalah dalam membedkan warna! Jangan-jangan elo buta warna?." Sehun pura-pura mengelak dan mengalihkannya dengan candaan.

"yeee. Oh iya, tadi elo bilang punya sepupu yang namanya jongin. Jongin yang mana Hun? Bertahun-tahun kita sahabatan, gue nggak pernah tau sepupu elo yang namanya jongin itu. Dan elo juga pernah bilang kalau nggak punya sepupu cowok. Jadi, Jongin yang kamu maksud..."

"sssst! Ah, banyak tanya!." Sehun memotong pertanyaan Kris, lalu menginjak kakinya.

"awwww. Kok elo..." teriak Kirs meringis kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan yang tadi lagi asyk makan sambil bercakapan dengan teman-temannyta langsung menoleh ke arah Kris. Wajah jongin tampak kebingungan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu menarik tangan Kris dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"bule, kita ke kelas sekarang!."

"tapi, tapi kan makanan kita belum habis. Kita juga belum pesan minuman."

"udah, nanti beli minuman kotak aja."

Sehun dan Kris meninggalkan kantin dan sekarang menuju kelas. Wajah Sehun masih tampak guratan malu dan kegembiraan karena peristiwa tadi. Sedangkan Kirs, hanya bisa bingung dan bersiap melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

.

.

"SLURRRP!" Kris sedang asyik menikmati minuman kotaknya.

"Hun, elo nggak minum? Nih kalau mau1 tadi lupa Cuma beli satu. Elo minta cepet-cepet ke kelas sih tadi!."

Tidak mendapatkan respons, Kris menepuk pundak Sehun sedikit kencang.

"Hun? Hun? HEI HUN! Elo lagi mikirin apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget sampe senyum-senyum gitu."

"hah. Apa? Nggak kok. Siap[a juga yang ngelamun."

Belum juga Kris mendapatkan jawaban yang akurat. Tiba-tiba "TEET! TEEEET! TEEET!" jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pertanda jam istirahat telah selesai.

"udah bel. Buruan ke kelas yuk."

"yuk!" respons Kris tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Sehun dan Kris melangkah menuju kelas kembali. Mata dn hatinya mengalami rindu yang sangat berat akan wajah manis jongin. Sehun pun sengaja memosisikan diri di depan kelas, bertengger di tembok pagar pembatas untuk melihat ke bawah mencari Jongin.

Satu menit berlalu, dua menit berlalu tetapi sosok Jongin tak kunjung tiba. Justru yang Sehun lihat kelas Jongin sudah ada guru pengajar yang bersiap mengajar. Pintu kelas itu pun tertutup, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk melamun dan memaksa oak untuk mengulang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi di kantin. Hampir 5 menit Sehun memuaskan lamunan.

Tiba-tiba, Kris yang dari tadi asyik membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran, langsung menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Tersenyum.

"Hun! Hun! Sehun!." Kris memanggil Sehun dengan gemas.

"heh.. kenapa?"

"ih elo kenapa sih Hun? Kok senyum-senyum centil gitu. Lagi mikirin apa sih?"

"nggak , kok. Gue nggak lagi mikirin apa-apa." Bantah Sehun dengan raut wajah setengah malu.

"bohong ah! Dari tadi setiap ditanya jawabnya nggak,nggak mulu."

"siang semua.." terdengar suara guru memecah keheningan kelas sekaligus memutuskan percakapan sehun dnegan Kris beberapa menit.

Setelah itu Kris kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

" eh, tapi elo nggak lagi jatuh cinta kan, Hun?"

"maksud elo?."

"gelagat elo itu seperti orang yang lagi jatuh cinta,iya kan Hun?"

"ah masa sih?."

"iya, beneran deh. Sama siapa sih, Hun.?"

Sehun kembali menginjak kaki Kris bermaksud untuk menutup percakapan.

"aw, sakit, Hun. Udah dua kali elo injak kaki gue!."

Sehun pun menutup percakapan menyuruh Kris untuk diam dan fokus ke pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyengat kuat. Panas mulai menusuk. Bel pulang sekolah menggema. Sehun dan Kris membereskan buku dan alat tulis, sambil membuka percakapan kecil.

"oh iya, ini jaket elo. Makasih ya buleee."

"you are welcome. Oh iya, by the way, elo nggak ush minta jemput sama nyokap lo hari ini."

"eh elo lupa ya. Hun? Atau pura-pura lupa?"

"maksudnya?" tanya Sehun.

"ini kan hari Senin. Kalo hari Senin sampai Rabu, pulang pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki."

"oh iya." Sehun merespons dengan senyum lebar.

"elo lupa ya Hun?."

"nggaklah, gue cuma lagi nggak ke pikiran aja."

"kalau elo nggak lupa, mana buktinya?"

"nih ya. Hari Senin sampai rabu elo pulang pergi sekolahnya jalan kaki. Nah, hai Kamis sama Jumat, elo pulang pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda. Pas hari Sabtu, elo maiok becak. Kenapa naik becak? Karena planning di awal tidak sesuai akan kondisi. Di mana plan awal, elo pengennya hari Sabtu naik skuter. Tapi karena kondisi badan dan umur yang tidak memungkinkan, terpaksa deh tidak direalisasikan. Terus kenpa elo melakukan itu semua? Karena cinta sama lingkungan. Karena hal itu juga, elo juga di gilai para kaum hawa di sekolah. Dkap elo yang begitu ramah saama cewek-cewek dan lingkungan. Hahahaha." Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

"jadi menurut cewek-cewek disekolah ini, gue itu cowok ramah lingkungan? Motor dong?"

"iya, bahkan semua kendaraan bermesin takut kalah saingan sama elo, le."

"hahahahahahaa." Mereka tertawa lepas.

"jadi, gimana? Mau pulang sama gue hari ini? Coba deh sekali-kali elo ngerasain pulang jalan kaki. Kyungso aja suka."

"tapi kan elo tau, kalau rumah gue jauh. Nanti, elo udah sampai rumah duluan lah gue ditinggal sendirian dong pulangnya."

"elo mikir apa sih? Apa iya gue sejahat itu, Hub? Coba lihat muka gue, ada tampang-tampang antagonis gitu ya?."

"jadi, gue harus gimana?." Sehun antara mau tak mau menerima jaakan Kris. Sekarang, Kris memasang wajah memelas.

"hem." Sehun berpikir sambil tersenyum.

"ayolah jadi masyarakat dunia yang sehat. Masa tiap hari naik kendaraan yang bikin dunia semakin panas?."

"okedeh. Gue ikut elo." Jawab Sehun sambil menyubit pipi Kris dengan gemas.

"aduh, tapi in seirus? Asyik."

"iya, hitung-hitumng jalan santai."

"oke. Call your mom right now!."

Sehun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kris dengan harapan akan mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda. Selain itu juga, Sehun ingin menggantikan Kyungso untuk hari ini.

Karena biasanya Kyungso yang selalu menemani Kris pulang pergi ke sekolah. Sebab, jarak rumah Kris dan Kyungsoo dengan sekolah hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20menit.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, peluh-peluh sudah mulai bermunculan di tubuhnya.

"aduh buleee. Panas banget ini."

"iya emang gitu, hun. Matahari jam segini mah nyolotin. Tapi elo tetep mau nuntasi perjalanan pulang sama gue kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Hun, kok elo seperti nggak ikhlas gitu sih. Ya udah deh mana handphone elo, gue mau telepon nyokap lo nyuruh jemput elo." Kris pun menjamah tas Sehun.

"buleeeee." Sehun mencubit tangan Kris gemas, menarik dan menggandengnya.

Mereka mulai menyusuri trotoar. Kendaraan lalu lalang ramai mengeluarkan udara hitam abu-abu uang menyesakkan paru-paru. Debu yang berterbangan menggelitik mata. Tak banyak pohon rindang yang meneduhkan di pinggiran jalan.

"le, kenapa sih elo masih mau pulang jalan kaki atau naik sepeda. Kenapa nggak naik mobil aja? Kan elo orang berada."

"elo seperti nggak kenal gue aja, Hun. Gue udah terbiasa, Hun."

"terbiasa? Terbiasa sama hal buruk seperti ini?."

"iya, maksud gue situasinya. Cuaca panas, polusi, debu, elo nggak takut sakit?."

"haha emang elo pernah lliat gue sakit? Nggak kan? Coba deh elo membisakan diri melakukan yang gue sama Kyungsoo lakukan."

"gimana gue bisa terbiasa kalo konidisinya seperti ini?."

"syaratnya jangan manja, udah gitu aja. Kalau panas ya pake topi. Oh iya gue lupa pake topi, pakai topi elo juga, Hun."

"baru aja gue mau negur elo, le. Tumben banget nggak pakai topi."

"intinya, Hun. Jangan jadi anak muda yang manja. Yang terbuai dengan segala fasilitas. Jangan memperburuk sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya baik." Cetus Kris dengan tegas, berharap Sehun segera memahaminya.

Sehun terus berjalan. Meniti trotoar meter per meter. Kris masih sangat terlihat begitu prima sedangkan Sehun sudah lemas.

Mata Kris nampak ke sana kemari, menangkap penampakan yang tidak menyenangkan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal. Ya, ia mendapati botol plastik, bungkus permen, dn bungkus snack berserakan di pinggir trotoar.

Kris yang begitu taak tahan melihat langsung saja mengeluarkan kantong plastik berwarna putik dari dalam tas.

"bantuin yuk, Hun."

Mengenai hal dimana Kris selalu memungut sampah-samoah yang berserakan di trotoar jalan. Tidak salah bila Kris dijuluki sebagai cowok yang ramah lingkungan. Karena memang semua tindakannya yang sangat mencintai lingkungan. Dibalik gaya nya yang sedikit pecicilan, Kris adala sosok cowok yang hampir sempurna.

"itu tuh di samping elo ada botol sama bungks permen. Masukin sini hun."

Sehun menundu memungut sampoah sehingga rambut panjang hitamnya terurai indah.

"nih. Bule, bisa nggak sih melstarikan cowok yang seperti elo gini? Dunia bakal bebas bencana pstinya."

Mendapat pujian senyum Kris mengembang. Menggemaskan.

"elo itu cowok idaman-able banget, le!."sambungnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arah Kris.

"terus gue termasuk cowok idaman sahabat juga nggak hun?."

"apa le? Sahabat apa?" sahutnya.

"heh.. nggak. Maksud gue sebagai sahabat gue elo juga harus mengikuti apa yang gue lakukan." Jawab Kris membalikan wajah menghela napas.

"padahal, apa susahnya sih buang sampah pada tempatnya. Dasar manusia-manusia berpikiran praktis."

"iya sih, tapi mungkin karena mereka nggak melihar ada tong sampah di sekitarnya kali, le."

"hun. Tuhan memberikan kita otak untuk berpikit, tepatnya berpikit secara positif. Masa tuhan menciptakan kita otak untuk berpikir membuang sampah dipinggir jalan atau sungai? Come on , wake up."

Sehun terdiam, menyimak Kris berkampanye menggebu-gebu.

"kan mereka bisa tuh dulu sementara sampah mereka disaku pakaan atau dalam tas. Toh,nggak ada ruginya, kan. Jangan ketka nanti kebanjiran nyalahin pemerintah."

"kan, pemerintah tugasnya bukan hanya menanggulangi banjir dan membersihkan sampah."

Sehun terkesan mendengar perkataan Kris. Dan, mencoba masuk ke dalam pecakapaan ini kembali.

"hmmm, berarti kalo mereka membuang sampah sembarangan, itu salah siapa dong le?."

"kebiasaan kan. Sukanya salah menyalahkan, intinya pemerintah dan msnyarakat harus sama-sama melakukan tindakan yang benar agar nggak ada lagi ajang salah menyalahkan."

"wah elo udah cocok tuh jadi presiden." Ledek Sehun sambil mencolek perut Kris.

Apa sih, hahaha, eh itu ada botol minujman di samping pohon,hun."

"nih. Itu ada bungkus snack disamping elo, le."

Sehun melongo. Semakin besar rasa kegaumnya pada Kris. Sungguh jarang pria seperti Kris ada dibumi ini.

Tanpa terasa, sudah 15mnt Sehun dan Kris berjalan percakapan berhasil meneduhkan mereka dari sengatan lidah sang mentari. Beberapa kali Sehun membasuh keringat yang ada diwajahnya.

Akhirnya, sampai juga dirumah Kris. Dari depan tampak pagar besi berwarna hitam. Kris menjamah dan membuka pagar dengan cepat.

"ayo hun masuk."

Di teras, seorang pria berhidung mancung sudah ada didepan mereka. Ya itu dia ayah nya Kris yang terkenal keras tetapi baik hai, itu yang ia dengar dari Kris.

Melihat Kris dan Sehun menghampirinya, belia menyunggingkan sneyumnya. Ayahnya tampak begitu tampan, ya wajah tampan Kris memang didapat dari perpaduan ayah dan ibunya.

"hun, masuk yuk!."

"nggak, gue diluar aja kan mau cepet-cepet pulang juga." Tangkas Sehun menolak sopan.

"ya udah tunggu disini ya. Ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sama bokap gue." Kris melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kabar, hun?"

"baik, om. Om apa kabarnya?."

"baik. Mama kamu gimana?"

"mama baik-baik aja, om. Oh iya, tante mana om?."

"tante lagi di Singapura, loh Kris nggak cerita ya sama kamu?"

"oh nggak, om. Kris belum cerita ke Sehun."

"oh gitu. Oh iya, Hun. Om mau ngasih tahu sesuatu sama kamu tapi kamu jangan kasih tahu Kris dulu ya. Sebentar lagi..."

Belum sempat menyeleseaikan pernyataanya, Kris datang. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu segar dengan mengenakan kasu merah dipadu celana pendek selutut. Di pergelangan tangan kiri terpasang jam tangan berwarna merah. Sedangkan di pergelangan tangan kanan terpasang karet gelang dengan warna senada. Tak lupa topi berwarna merah sudah menggelayut di kepalanya.

Wangi parfum cokelat tercium kuat di indara penciuman Sehun. Dengan gaya seperti ini, Kris terlihat mirip sekali seperti bule. Tidak ada unsur lokal yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tangan kana Kris sedang memegang segelas jus jeruk. "minum dulu hun. Habis itu kita let's go."

"thanks ya, le."

"yah.. aku minta izin dulu ya, mau anterin Sehun pulang."

"iya nanti kalau udah langsung pulang ya. Oh iya kamu udah makan belum?."

"belum, yah. Tenang! Nanti biar aku makan di rumah Sehun."

"oh ya udah! Kalau entar mau main-main dulu dirumah Sehun telepon ayah ya."

"siap" pamit Kris mencium tangan ayahnya kembali.

"om, Sehun pulang dulu ya." Pamit Sehun sambil mencium tangan ayah Kris.

"yaudah kalian hati-hati ya. Kris kamu anterin Sehun naik mobil atau..." belum sempat ayahnya berbicara Kris langsung memotong perkataan ayahnya

"aku naik sepeda, Yah."

Ayah Kris tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Beliau langsung menjamah buku yang dad diatas mea. Sementara mereka melangkah menuju garasi di samping rumah untuk segera mengeluarkan sepeda.

.

.

.

Kris mendorong sepeda berwarna putih yang memiliki tempat duduk di belakangnya. Tangan Kris memegang kedua stang sepeda dan menuntunya menuju depan pagar rumah.

Sehun selalu kagum dengan Kris yang lebih suka berpergian menggunakan sepeda dibandingkan dengan mobil mewah. Kris tidak mengenal gengsi. Walaupun dia berasal ari keliarha yang berada, tapi dia tidak pernah menyombongkan dri. Apalagi harus membanggakan harta ayah atau ibunya. Kris sangat mencintai kesederhanaan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun dan Kris sudah berada di luar dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Kris sudah menduduki sedepdanya. Kakinya pun sudah menginjak kayuhan sepeda.

Kris memandang sehun denan mata cokelat milikny. Senyumnya pun mengembang lebar. Tampak gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Siapapun perempuan yang melihantnya pasti akan terpesona.

"yuk buruan duduk hun." Ajak Kris terdengar lantang.

Sehun segera duduk di belakang, menyamping menghadap ke kanan badan jalan. Tangan kanan Sehun langsung memegang perut Kris. Terasa keras otot perut sehun yang menandakan begitu bugarnya ia.

"sudah siap hun?" Kris bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"sudah le."

DUSSSS! Kris mengayuh kencang sepedanya "buuu-leeeeee, jangan terlalu cepat. Topi gue mau terbang nih."

Sehun terlihat menikmati sekali perjalanan kecil siang ini. Perjalanan dari rumah Kris menuju rumahnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika mengendarai sepeda.

Terik mentari msih hangat sehingga Kris sering terlihat membasuh keringat yang menetes di wajahnya. Pipi Sehun pun memerah karena kepanasan.

Sesekali tubuh kami berguncang kecil ketika sepeda melewati jalan yang sedikit bebrbatu. Jalan menuju rumah Sehun tidak terlalu ramai dilewati kendaraan bermotor. Jalan ini hanya dipadati oleh angin-angin kecil yang melintas.

"elo kepanasan ya hun? Maaf ya gara – gara gue elo jadi gini."

"coba tadi gue nggak egois, gue anterin lo naik mobil aja."

"walaupun gue manja tapi gue lebih suka diajak naik sepeda ketimbang naik mobil le!."

"ah masa sih?"

"iya, apalagi kalu boncengan sama cowok ganteng. Cowok itu jauh terlihat seksi ketika mengendarai sepeda ketimbang mobil."

"kok gitu?"

"iya, cowok yang suka bersepeda kelihatan banget kebugarannya. Otot-otot keluar semua. Ayo Wu Yifan, kayuh terus sepedanya!." Seloroh Seruh memberi semangat untuk Kris. Kris semakin semangat mengayuh sepeda. Pagutan tangan Sehun erat.

"hun lo merasa beruntung nggak?"

"beruntung karena apa?"

"beruntung karena diboncengan sama cowok secara zaman sekarang kan cowok=cowok pada gengsi naik sepeda. Sok modern."

"hahaha. Lo juga harusnya beruntung, le." Sahut Sehun.

"beruntung? Kok jadi gue?"

"iya zaman sekarang kan, cewek-cewek juga banyak yang gengsi diboncengin naik sepeda sama cowok. Sok sosialita kelas atas."

"hahaha. Emang lo nggak gitu hun?"

"nggak lah gue kan sering lo boncengin."

"aduhhhh!" rintih Sehun kesakitan karena ada debu yang masuk ke matanya.

"ada apa hun?" tanya Kris dengan raut cemas.

"mata gue kelilipan nih."

Mendengar itu, Kris langsung memberhentikan sepedanya dan menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat Sehun sedang mengucek mata.

"hun jangan di kucek! Nanti jadi parah. Bentar kita berhenti dulu di kursi putih itu."

Kris menggerakan cepat kakinya mengayuh sepeda menuju kursi putih yang berada berada meter di depan. Ia bergegas turun sambil menurunkan standar sepeda Kris menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di kursi.

"duduk disini hun." Tangan Kris menyingkirkan daun kering diatas kursi. Lalu melepaskan topi yang melekat pada kepada Sehun.

"sini biar gue tiupin."

Terasa begitu hangat jemari Kris menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun. Udara segar pun melintas di indra penciuman Sehun ketika Kris meniup matanya. Udara segarnya mampu menembus hati. Kini tak terasa lagi debu yang menusuk mata. Sehun hanya merasakan getaran-getaran yang di berikan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

" **HURT"**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin (boy)**

 **Oh Sehun ( girl )**

 **Wu Yifan ( boy )**

 **Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Hurt**

 **KAIHUN/ KRISHUN**

 **WARNING GS !**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

 **REMAKE NOVEL HURT BY HERI PUTRA**

Prev caphter :

"astaga, tadi kan dia manggil pria ganteng ini dan sebuatan jongin. Berarti nama pria manis ini, Ngin. Tapi ngin apa ? angin? Atau ngin apa, sih ah atau langsung kenalan aja sama dia? Ngggak! Nggak! Nggak mungkin Sehun" ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menjadi semakin penasaran. Benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa nama pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada ide gila dari mana menembus di ubun-ubun Sehun hingga sampai ke otak.

Chapter 3:

"astaga! Ya Tuhan! Gue kan bisa tau namanya dari ... " sehun terkaget hebat, sambil perlahan menggerakan kepala ke kiri. Mencoba memokuskan dad bagian kanan pria itu yang terdapat name tag.

Sambil mencuri-curi padnang, Sehun serius memerhatikan huruf demi huruf yang tersusun rapi di name tag pria itu.

"Jjjj-ooo-nggg-iin. Jo-ngin. JONGINNN!"

Tanpa sadar, ketika terbaca jelas nama itu, Sehun teriak. Cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh seisi meja. Sontak, teman-teman pria itu, begitupun dengan Kris, melihat ke arah Sehun. Raut wajah mereka tampak kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba " ya, maaf. Tadi kamu manggil aku, ya?"

Pipi Sehun makin merona. Jantung Sehun seperti mau keluar dari sarangnya. Entah angin busuk ap[a yang membuat Sehun bisa melakukan hal demikian gila.

"hei, kamu tadi manggil aku, ya?" kata pria itu.

"ng-nggak kok. Gue nnggak manggil elo, kok!"

"oh gitu ya, tapi tadi kamu nyebut jongin, kan? Itu namaku."

Sehun beripikir kera kembali hingga keluar titik-titik keringat dari pori-pori wajahnya. Deras sekali.

"oj, em... ta-tadi itu gue aan-anu. Tadi itu, gue nggak sengaja nyebut nama sepupu gue. Heh iya, sepupu."

'gue spontan nyebut nama dia, soalnya tiba-tiba gue teringat sama dia. Gue kelupaan kasih tau dia untuk ngasih makan ikan peliharaan di rumah! Iya, itu, kasih makan ikan! Hehehe..."

"oh gitu. Aku kira tadi kamu manggil aku. Maaf ya."

"hah. I-iya. Nama elo jongin juga ya? Hehehe..."

Sekarang, Sehun tau kalu nama pria mansi ini adalah Jongin. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"iya. Nama aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kalau kamu siapa?." Jongin bertanya kembali pada Sehun.

"hah. Gue Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"ooo Oh Sehun, salam kenal ya."

"iya. Sama-sama, Jong-in."

Hasrat Sehun melompat jauh tinggi ke puncak Everest ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di sana. Sebeb, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mendengar suara keras kebahagiaannya.

Ya, itu sama seperti berteriak di dlam hati. Yang mendengar hanyalah Tuhan. Tuhan yang memberikan perasaan bahagia itu kepadanya. Dan kepada Tuhan, Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Ras bahagia hati ini ternyata berhasul mengacuhkan soto dan Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

"hun, kok makanannmu dianggurin git. Elo nggak lagi sakit kan?" tanya Kris dengan wajah kebingungan.

"nggak. Gue baik-baik aja kok! Nggak tau nih tiba-tiba gue jadi kenyang gini, Le."

"lah kok bisa gitu."

"nggak tau nih."

"oh iya, tadi gue sempet lihat pipi lo merah gitu. Kayakorang abis digombalin."

"ah, masa sih? Mata elo aja kali yang bermasalah dalam membedkan warna! Jangan-jangan elo buta warna?." Sehun pura-pura mengelak dan mengalihkannya dengan candaan.

"yeee. Oh iya, tadi elo bilang punya sepupu yang namanya jongin. Jongin yang mana Hun? Bertahun-tahun kita sahabatan, gue nggak pernah tau sepupu elo yang namanya jongin itu. Dan elo juga pernah bilang kalau nggak punya sepupu cowok. Jadi, Jongin yang kamu maksud..."

"sssst! Ah, banyak tanya!." Sehun memotong pertanyaan Kris, lalu menginjak kakinya.

"awwww. Kok elo..." teriak Kirs meringis kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan yang tadi lagi asyk makan sambil bercakapan dengan teman-temannyta langsung menoleh ke arah Kris. Wajah jongin tampak kebingungan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu menarik tangan Kris dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"bule, kita ke kelas sekarang!."

"tapi, tapi kan makanan kita belum habis. Kita juga belum pesan minuman."

"udah, nanti beli minuman kotak aja."

Sehun dan Kris meninggalkan kantin dan sekarang menuju kelas. Wajah Sehun masih tampak guratan malu dan kegembiraan karena peristiwa tadi. Sedangkan Kirs, hanya bisa bingung dan bersiap melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

.

.

"SLURRRP!" Kris sedang asyik menikmati minuman kotaknya.

"Hun, elo nggak minum? Nih kalau mau1 tadi lupa Cuma beli satu. Elo minta cepet-cepet ke kelas sih tadi!."

Tidak mendapatkan respons, Kris menepuk pundak Sehun sedikit kencang.

"Hun? Hun? HEI HUN! Elo lagi mikirin apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget sampe senyum-senyum gitu."

"hah. Apa? Nggak kok. Siap[a juga yang ngelamun."

Belum juga Kris mendapatkan jawaban yang akurat. Tiba-tiba "TEET! TEEEET! TEEET!" jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pertanda jam istirahat telah selesai.

"udah bel. Buruan ke kelas yuk."

"yuk!" respons Kris tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Sehun dan Kris melangkah menuju kelas kembali. Mata dn hatinya mengalami rindu yang sangat berat akan wajah manis jongin. Sehun pun sengaja memosisikan diri di depan kelas, bertengger di tembok pagar pembatas untuk melihat ke bawah mencari Jongin.

Satu menit berlalu, dua menit berlalu tetapi sosok Jongin tak kunjung tiba. Justru yang Sehun lihat kelas Jongin sudah ada guru pengajar yang bersiap mengajar. Pintu kelas itu pun tertutup, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk melamun dan memaksa oak untuk mengulang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi di kantin. Hampir 5 menit Sehun memuaskan lamunan.

Tiba-tiba, Kris yang dari tadi asyik membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran, langsung menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Tersenyum.

"Hun! Hun! Sehun!." Kris memanggil Sehun dengan gemas.

"heh.. kenapa?"

"ih elo kenapa sih Hun? Kok senyum-senyum centil gitu. Lagi mikirin apa sih?"

"nggak , kok. Gue nggak lagi mikirin apa-apa." Bantah Sehun dengan raut wajah setengah malu.

"bohong ah! Dari tadi setiap ditanya jawabnya nggak,nggak mulu."

"siang semua.." terdengar suara guru memecah keheningan kelas sekaligus memutuskan percakapan sehun dnegan Kris beberapa menit.

Setelah itu Kris kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

" eh, tapi elo nggak lagi jatuh cinta kan, Hun?"

"maksud elo?."

"gelagat elo itu seperti orang yang lagi jatuh cinta,iya kan Hun?"

"ah masa sih?."

"iya, beneran deh. Sama siapa sih, Hun.?"

Sehun kembali menginjak kaki Kris bermaksud untuk menutup percakapan.

"aw, sakit, Hun. Udah dua kali elo injak kaki gue!."

Sehun pun menutup percakapan menyuruh Kris untuk diam dan fokus ke pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyengat kuat. Panas mulai menusuk. Bel pulang sekolah menggema. Sehun dan Kris membereskan buku dan alat tulis, sambil membuka percakapan kecil.

"oh iya, ini jaket elo. Makasih ya buleee."

"you are welcome. Oh iya, by the way, elo nggak ush minta jemput sama nyokap lo hari ini."

"eh elo lupa ya. Hun? Atau pura-pura lupa?"

"maksudnya?" tanya Sehun.

"ini kan hari Senin. Kalo hari Senin sampai Rabu, pulang pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki."

"oh iya." Sehun merespons dengan senyum lebar.

"elo lupa ya Hun?."

"nggaklah, gue cuma lagi nggak ke pikiran aja."

"kalau elo nggak lupa, mana buktinya?"

"nih ya. Hari Senin sampai rabu elo pulang pergi sekolahnya jalan kaki. Nah, hai Kamis sama Jumat, elo pulang pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda. Pas hari Sabtu, elo maiok becak. Kenapa naik becak? Karena planning di awal tidak sesuai akan kondisi. Di mana plan awal, elo pengennya hari Sabtu naik skuter. Tapi karena kondisi badan dan umur yang tidak memungkinkan, terpaksa deh tidak direalisasikan. Terus kenpa elo melakukan itu semua? Karena cinta sama lingkungan. Karena hal itu juga, elo juga di gilai para kaum hawa di sekolah. Dkap elo yang begitu ramah saama cewek-cewek dan lingkungan. Hahahaha." Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

"jadi menurut cewek-cewek disekolah ini, gue itu cowok ramah lingkungan? Motor dong?"

"iya, bahkan semua kendaraan bermesin takut kalah saingan sama elo, le."

"hahahahahahaa." Mereka tertawa lepas.

"jadi, gimana? Mau pulang sama gue hari ini? Coba deh sekali-kali elo ngerasain pulang jalan kaki. Kyungso aja suka."

"tapi kan elo tau, kalau rumah gue jauh. Nanti, elo udah sampai rumah duluan lah gue ditinggal sendirian dong pulangnya."

"elo mikir apa sih? Apa iya gue sejahat itu, Hub? Coba lihat muka gue, ada tampang-tampang antagonis gitu ya?."

"jadi, gue harus gimana?." Sehun antara mau tak mau menerima jaakan Kris. Sekarang, Kris memasang wajah memelas.

"hem." Sehun berpikir sambil tersenyum.

"ayolah jadi masyarakat dunia yang sehat. Masa tiap hari naik kendaraan yang bikin dunia semakin panas?."

"okedeh. Gue ikut elo." Jawab Sehun sambil menyubit pipi Kris dengan gemas.

"aduh, tapi in seirus? Asyik."

"iya, hitung-hitumng jalan santai."

"oke. Call your mom right now!."

Sehun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kris dengan harapan akan mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda. Selain itu juga, Sehun ingin menggantikan Kyungso untuk hari ini.

Karena biasanya Kyungso yang selalu menemani Kris pulang pergi ke sekolah. Sebab, jarak rumah Kris dan Kyungsoo dengan sekolah hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20menit.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, peluh-peluh sudah mulai bermunculan di tubuhnya.

"aduh buleee. Panas banget ini."

"iya emang gitu, hun. Matahari jam segini mah nyolotin. Tapi elo tetep mau nuntasi perjalanan pulang sama gue kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Hun, kok elo seperti nggak ikhlas gitu sih. Ya udah deh mana handphone elo, gue mau telepon nyokap lo nyuruh jemput elo." Kris pun menjamah tas Sehun.

"buleeeee." Sehun mencubit tangan Kris gemas, menarik dan menggandengnya.

Mereka mulai menyusuri trotoar. Kendaraan lalu lalang ramai mengeluarkan udara hitam abu-abu uang menyesakkan paru-paru. Debu yang berterbangan menggelitik mata. Tak banyak pohon rindang yang meneduhkan di pinggiran jalan.

"le, kenapa sih elo masih mau pulang jalan kaki atau naik sepeda. Kenapa nggak naik mobil aja? Kan elo orang berada."

"elo seperti nggak kenal gue aja, Hun. Gue udah terbiasa, Hun."

"terbiasa? Terbiasa sama hal buruk seperti ini?."

"iya, maksud gue situasinya. Cuaca panas, polusi, debu, elo nggak takut sakit?."

"haha emang elo pernah lliat gue sakit? Nggak kan? Coba deh elo membisakan diri melakukan yang gue sama Kyungsoo lakukan."

"gimana gue bisa terbiasa kalo konidisinya seperti ini?."

"syaratnya jangan manja, udah gitu aja. Kalau panas ya pake topi. Oh iya gue lupa pake topi, pakai topi elo juga, Hun."

"baru aja gue mau negur elo, le. Tumben banget nggak pakai topi."

"intinya, Hun. Jangan jadi anak muda yang manja. Yang terbuai dengan segala fasilitas. Jangan memperburuk sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya baik." Cetus Kris dengan tegas, berharap Sehun segera memahaminya.

Sehun terus berjalan. Meniti trotoar meter per meter. Kris masih sangat terlihat begitu prima sedangkan Sehun sudah lemas.

Mata Kris nampak ke sana kemari, menangkap penampakan yang tidak menyenangkan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal. Ya, ia mendapati botol plastik, bungkus permen, dn bungkus snack berserakan di pinggir trotoar.

Kris yang begitu taak tahan melihat langsung saja mengeluarkan kantong plastik berwarna putik dari dalam tas.

"bantuin yuk, Hun."

Mengenai hal dimana Kris selalu memungut sampah-samoah yang berserakan di trotoar jalan. Tidak salah bila Kris dijuluki sebagai cowok yang ramah lingkungan. Karena memang semua tindakannya yang sangat mencintai lingkungan. Dibalik gaya nya yang sedikit pecicilan, Kris adala sosok cowok yang hampir sempurna.

"itu tuh di samping elo ada botol sama bungks permen. Masukin sini hun."

Sehun menundu memungut sampoah sehingga rambut panjang hitamnya terurai indah.

"nih. Bule, bisa nggak sih melstarikan cowok yang seperti elo gini? Dunia bakal bebas bencana pstinya."

Mendapat pujian senyum Kris mengembang. Menggemaskan.

"elo itu cowok idaman-able banget, le!."sambungnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arah Kris.

"terus gue termasuk cowok idaman sahabat juga nggak hun?."

"apa le? Sahabat apa?" sahutnya.

"heh.. nggak. Maksud gue sebagai sahabat gue elo juga harus mengikuti apa yang gue lakukan." Jawab Kris membalikan wajah menghela napas.

"padahal, apa susahnya sih buang sampah pada tempatnya. Dasar manusia-manusia berpikiran praktis."

"iya sih, tapi mungkin karena mereka nggak melihar ada tong sampah di sekitarnya kali, le."

"hun. Tuhan memberikan kita otak untuk berpikit, tepatnya berpikit secara positif. Masa tuhan menciptakan kita otak untuk berpikir membuang sampah dipinggir jalan atau sungai? Come on , wake up."

Sehun terdiam, menyimak Kris berkampanye menggebu-gebu.

"kan mereka bisa tuh dulu sementara sampah mereka disaku pakaan atau dalam tas. Toh,nggak ada ruginya, kan. Jangan ketka nanti kebanjiran nyalahin pemerintah."

"kan, pemerintah tugasnya bukan hanya menanggulangi banjir dan membersihkan sampah."

Sehun terkesan mendengar perkataan Kris. Dan, mencoba masuk ke dalam pecakapaan ini kembali.

"hmmm, berarti kalo mereka membuang sampah sembarangan, itu salah siapa dong le?."

"kebiasaan kan. Sukanya salah menyalahkan, intinya pemerintah dan msnyarakat harus sama-sama melakukan tindakan yang benar agar nggak ada lagi ajang salah menyalahkan."

"wah elo udah cocok tuh jadi presiden." Ledek Sehun sambil mencolek perut Kris.

Apa sih, hahaha, eh itu ada botol minujman di samping pohon,hun."

"nih. Itu ada bungkus snack disamping elo, le."

Sehun melongo. Semakin besar rasa kegaumnya pada Kris. Sungguh jarang pria seperti Kris ada dibumi ini.

Tanpa terasa, sudah 15mnt Sehun dan Kris berjalan percakapan berhasil meneduhkan mereka dari sengatan lidah sang mentari. Beberapa kali Sehun membasuh keringat yang ada diwajahnya.

Akhirnya, sampai juga dirumah Kris. Dari depan tampak pagar besi berwarna hitam. Kris menjamah dan membuka pagar dengan cepat.

"ayo hun masuk."

Di teras, seorang pria berhidung mancung sudah ada didepan mereka. Ya itu dia ayah nya Kris yang terkenal keras tetapi baik hai, itu yang ia dengar dari Kris.

Melihat Kris dan Sehun menghampirinya, belia menyunggingkan sneyumnya. Ayahnya tampak begitu tampan, ya wajah tampan Kris memang didapat dari perpaduan ayah dan ibunya.

"hun, masuk yuk!."

"nggak, gue diluar aja kan mau cepet-cepet pulang juga." Tangkas Sehun menolak sopan.

"ya udah tunggu disini ya. Ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sama bokap gue." Kris melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kabar, hun?"

"baik, om. Om apa kabarnya?."

"baik. Mama kamu gimana?"

"mama baik-baik aja, om. Oh iya, tante mana om?."

"tante lagi di Singapura, loh Kris nggak cerita ya sama kamu?"

"oh nggak, om. Kris belum cerita ke Sehun."

"oh gitu. Oh iya, Hun. Om mau ngasih tahu sesuatu sama kamu tapi kamu jangan kasih tahu Kris dulu ya. Sebentar lagi..."

Belum sempat menyeleseaikan pernyataanya, Kris datang. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu segar dengan mengenakan kasu merah dipadu celana pendek selutut. Di pergelangan tangan kiri terpasang jam tangan berwarna merah. Sedangkan di pergelangan tangan kanan terpasang karet gelang dengan warna senada. Tak lupa topi berwarna merah sudah menggelayut di kepalanya.

Wangi parfum cokelat tercium kuat di indara penciuman Sehun. Dengan gaya seperti ini, Kris terlihat mirip sekali seperti bule. Tidak ada unsur lokal yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tangan kana Kris sedang memegang segelas jus jeruk. "minum dulu hun. Habis itu kita let's go."

"thanks ya, le."

"yah.. aku minta izin dulu ya, mau anterin Sehun pulang."

"iya nanti kalau udah langsung pulang ya. Oh iya kamu udah makan belum?."

"belum, yah. Tenang! Nanti biar aku makan di rumah Sehun."

"oh ya udah! Kalau entar mau main-main dulu dirumah Sehun telepon ayah ya."

"siap" pamit Kris mencium tangan ayahnya kembali.

"om, Sehun pulang dulu ya." Pamit Sehun sambil mencium tangan ayah Kris.

"yaudah kalian hati-hati ya. Kris kamu anterin Sehun naik mobil atau..." belum sempat ayahnya berbicara Kris langsung memotong perkataan ayahnya

"aku naik sepeda, Yah."

Ayah Kris tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Beliau langsung menjamah buku yang dad diatas mea. Sementara mereka melangkah menuju garasi di samping rumah untuk segera mengeluarkan sepeda.

.

.

.

Kris mendorong sepeda berwarna putih yang memiliki tempat duduk di belakangnya. Tangan Kris memegang kedua stang sepeda dan menuntunya menuju depan pagar rumah.

Sehun selalu kagum dengan Kris yang lebih suka berpergian menggunakan sepeda dibandingkan dengan mobil mewah. Kris tidak mengenal gengsi. Walaupun dia berasal ari keliarha yang berada, tapi dia tidak pernah menyombongkan dri. Apalagi harus membanggakan harta ayah atau ibunya. Kris sangat mencintai kesederhanaan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun dan Kris sudah berada di luar dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Kris sudah menduduki sedepdanya. Kakinya pun sudah menginjak kayuhan sepeda.

Kris memandang sehun denan mata cokelat milikny. Senyumnya pun mengembang lebar. Tampak gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Siapapun perempuan yang melihantnya pasti akan terpesona.

"yuk buruan duduk hun." Ajak Kris terdengar lantang.

Sehun segera duduk di belakang, menyamping menghadap ke kanan badan jalan. Tangan kanan Sehun langsung memegang perut Kris. Terasa keras otot perut sehun yang menandakan begitu bugarnya ia.

"sudah siap hun?" Kris bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"sudah le."

DUSSSS! Kris mengayuh kencang sepedanya "buuu-leeeeee, jangan terlalu cepat. Topi gue mau terbang nih."

Sehun terlihat menikmati sekali perjalanan kecil siang ini. Perjalanan dari rumah Kris menuju rumahnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika mengendarai sepeda.

Terik mentari msih hangat sehingga Kris sering terlihat membasuh keringat yang menetes di wajahnya. Pipi Sehun pun memerah karena kepanasan.

Sesekali tubuh kami berguncang kecil ketika sepeda melewati jalan yang sedikit bebrbatu. Jalan menuju rumah Sehun tidak terlalu ramai dilewati kendaraan bermotor. Jalan ini hanya dipadati oleh angin-angin kecil yang melintas.

"elo kepanasan ya hun? Maaf ya gara – gara gue elo jadi gini."

"coba tadi gue nggak egois, gue anterin lo naik mobil aja."

"walaupun gue manja tapi gue lebih suka diajak naik sepeda ketimbang naik mobil le!."

"ah masa sih?"

"iya, apalagi kalu boncengan sama cowok ganteng. Cowok itu jauh terlihat seksi ketika mengendarai sepeda ketimbang mobil."

"kok gitu?"

"iya, cowok yang suka bersepeda kelihatan banget kebugarannya. Otot-otot keluar semua. Ayo Wu Yifan, kayuh terus sepedanya!." Seloroh Seruh memberi semangat untuk Kris. Kris semakin semangat mengayuh sepeda. Pagutan tangan Sehun erat.

"hun lo merasa beruntung nggak?"

"beruntung karena apa?"

"beruntung karena diboncengan sama cowok secara zaman sekarang kan cowok=cowok pada gengsi naik sepeda. Sok modern."

"hahaha. Lo juga harusnya beruntung, le." Sahut Sehun.

"beruntung? Kok jadi gue?"

"iya zaman sekarang kan, cewek-cewek juga banyak yang gengsi diboncengin naik sepeda sama cowok. Sok sosialita kelas atas."

"hahaha. Emang lo nggak gitu hun?"

"nggak lah gue kan sering lo boncengin."

"aduhhhh!" rintih Sehun kesakitan karena ada debu yang masuk ke matanya.

"ada apa hun?" tanya Kris dengan raut cemas.

"mata gue kelilipan nih."

Mendengar itu, Kris langsung memberhentikan sepedanya dan menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat Sehun sedang mengucek mata.

"hun jangan di kucek! Nanti jadi parah. Bentar kita berhenti dulu di kursi putih itu."

Kris menggerakan cepat kakinya mengayuh sepeda menuju kursi putih yang berada berada meter di depan. Ia bergegas turun sambil menurunkan standar sepeda Kris menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di kursi.

"duduk disini hun." Tangan Kris menyingkirkan daun kering diatas kursi. Lalu melepaskan topi yang melekat pada kepada Sehun.

"sini biar gue tiupin."

Terasa begitu hangat jemari Kris menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun. Udara segar pun melintas di indra penciuman Sehun ketika Kris meniup matanya. Udara segarnya mampu menembus hati. Kini tak terasa lagi debu yang menusuk mata. Sehun hanya merasakan getaran-getaran yang di berikan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue


End file.
